The present invention relates to an apparatus for cutting a packaging material for a package, which is particularly used in tubular bag machines.
Tubular bag machines, which package sweets and other articles, are known from the prior art. A tube closed in an elongated manner is typically manufactured here by a film being pulled over a forming shoulder. In so doing, the one open end of the tube is sealed by means of a transverse sealing seam, which is produced by an ultrasonic welding device comprising a sonotrode and an anvil. The packaging material is welded between the sonotrode and the anvil by contacting both parts. After the filling process, the tube is closed above the filling area by means of a further transverse sealing seam to form a tubular bag. In addition, cutting apparatuses comprising a knife are usually provided in order to separate the bags which are still connected. Due to the knife having contact with the sonotrode, wear results and therefore the knife has to be replaced after a certain useful life. The WIPO patent application WO 2008/102250 discloses the use of special carbide inserts in the ultrasonic tools in order to reduce the wear as a result of the contact.